Anspielungen auf sexuelle Inhalte
Eine Auflistung von Anspielungen auf sexuelle Inhalte aus allen Grand-Theft-Auto-Teilen. Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 *Es spielt im Jahre 1969 und hat dieselbe Zahl auch im Spieltitel. Grand Theft Auto 2 * Der Auftraggeber der Russischen Mafia heißt „Jerkov“, was im Englischen wie „jerk off“ (sich einen runterholen) klingt. * Die Wang Cars sind sammelbare Extras. Ausgesprochen hört sich die Aufschrift des Gebrauchtwagenhändlers wie „wankers“ an, was so viel wie „Wichser“ bedeutet. Grand Theft Auto III * Ein Student des Liberty City Community College hat auf seinem Blatt Papier, das er bei sich trägt, eine Peniskarikatur gekritzelt. * Der Name des Radiomoderators Michael Hunt klingt genauso wie „my cunt“, dt. meine Fotze. * Das Emblem der Leone-Familie sieht aus wie „L7“, ein Synonym für die Stellung 69. * Ein Lebensmittelladen trägt den Namen Uncle BJ’s, wobei „BJ“ auch die Kurzform für „blowjob“ ist. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Cluckin’ Bell: Im Cluckin’ Bell steht auf dem Rücken der Angestellten der etwas missverständliche Slogan „Taste the Cock“, wobei „Cock“ im Englischen sowohl Hahn als auch Penis bedeuten kann. * El Castillo del Diablo: Ein Felsen – bekannt unter dem Namen „Cock Rock“ – sieht aus einer bestimmten Perspektive genauso aus wie ein Penis. * San Andreas: Das Hotdog auf dem Hotdog-Van sieht aus wie ein Penis und die Schriftzüge an der Seite dieses Vans spielen auch auf eben jenen an. miniatur|Die Statue im Atrium * San Andreas: Mr. Whoopees Eisverzierung hat sich seit Vice City im sexuellen Kontext nicht geändert. Statt Brüsten gibt es jetzt einen Penis mit Hoden. * San Andreas: In fast jeder gekauften Wohnung hängt an der Wand ein Bild von einer rothaarigen Frau, die in der Missionarsstellung begattet wird. Dieses Bild taucht auch schon im Vercetti Estate in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City auf und soll Candy Suxxx darstellen. * Esplanade East: In Michelle Cannes’ Garage stehen auf der Werkbank Dildos. * San Andreas: Dreht man das Eris-Logo auf den Kopf, zeigt sich mit viel Fantasie das Wort SEX. * Doherty: Die Ölflecken auf dem Fahrplatz der Fahrschule scheinen männliche Genitalien und Ejakulat darzustellen. * Clown’s Pocket: Im Slang heißt „Clown’s Pocket“ offene, ausgeleierte und unattraktive Vulva. * East Beach: Der Name von Colonel Fuhrberger ist euphemistisch für den Intimbereich der Frau (fur burger = Vagina) * Commerce, Atrium: Die Statue in der Mitte masturbiert, während der Rest darum herum schockiert zusieht. * Die Mission Cleaning the Hood: Wenn man das erste Mal die Crack-Höhle betrittt, sitzt im hinteren rechten Zimmer ein Balla, der sich von einer knienden Prostituierten einen blasen lässt. * Die Cornflakes-Marke in der Küche vieler Speicherhäuser heißt „Cok O Pops“, eine Anlehnung an „Coco-Pops“, mit einem Bild von einem Hühnchen, das gewürgt wird (eine Referenz zur Masturbation). * In Las Venturas gibt es einen Sex-Shop, in dem man in einer Mission einen S&M-Anzug holen muss. Die DVDs im Sex-Shop handeln vom Sex mit einem Hamster und es gibt auch einen Granny-Porno. Selbst ein Dildo in Form einer Kettensäge ist vorhanden. Dieser ist eine Anspielung auf den Film „Die nackte Kanone 2½“ mit Leslie Nielsen. Nielsens Kollege, gespielt von George Kennedy, schaut sich in einem Sex-Shop genau so eine Kettensäge an, die eigentlich eher als Gag gedacht ist. * Das Cross-Motorrad Sanchez spielt auf eine Sexualpraktik an. * Das Logo der Marke „Munky Juice“, das es in Supermärkten gibt, zeigt einen Affen, der sich an die Hoden eines anderen hängt (mit der Bildunterschrift „Freshly squeezed“ = Frisch gepresst). * Die Reisebusse in San Andreas gehören der Bikini Line Coach Company (in Referenz an die weibliche Körperpflege), Big O Tours (in Bezug auf den Orgasmus) und der Canny Bus Group (unter Bezugnahme auf Marihuana). * Das Schild der Fleischberg-Brauerei in Blueberry parodiert die Fleischmann-Miniatureisenbahn. Fleischberg ist auch ein anderes Wort für „Penis“. * Auf einigen Bar- und Restaurant-Fußböden liegen Zigarettenschachteln, die mit „CoK Filters“ beschriftet sind (eig. engl. cock = Penis-Filter). * Die Fluggesellschaft Juank Air wird „wank air“ ausgesprochen. Dies ergibt im Englischen das Wort „wanker“ (engl. für Wichser). * Es gibt einige Restaurants in San Andreas, die „World of Coq“ (engl. für Hähnchenwelt) heißen, ausgesprochen „world of cock“ (engl. für Peniswelt). * Der hiesige Autoverkäufer in San Fierro heißt Wang Cars. Schnell ausgesprochen ergibt sich das Wort „wankers“ (engl. für Wichser). * In vielen Geschäften gibt es Safttüten mit dem Namen Love Juice (dt. Liebessaft). Liebessaft ist umgangssprachlich für Sperma oder Vaginalsekret. * „Harry Plums Wholesale Fruit“ liest sich wie „hairy plums“ (dt. haarige Pflaumen), also umgangssprachlich für die behaarten äußeren Schamlippen. * Auf jeder Brücke in San Andreas sind kleine Löcher, die wie Penisse aussehen. * In einer Mission rast man mit Sweet, Big Smoke und Ryder in einem Greenwood durch ein Werbeplakat für ein Getränk (siehe Reuniting the Families). Nach diesem Unfall steht auf dem Plakat nur noch die Beschreibung: „A Taste of ... come“, was so viel wie „der Geschmack von Gekommenem“ (also Sperma) bedeutet. „come“ wird auch genauso ausgesprochen wie das englische Wort „cum“, was übersetzt Sperma bedeutet. * Das Logo des Unternehmens SEMI (dt. halb) erinnert an einen halb erigierten Penis. * Im Badezimmer der Polizei liegt in der Ecke ein Dildo. * Der Brasilian-Waxing-Salon Fud’s hat seinen Namen von dem schottischen Slangwort für Vulva. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City und Vice City Stories miniatur|Das vermeintliche Geschlechtsteil * Bei Nacht machen Menschen Licht an, um etwas zu sehen. Aber wie die Hotelgäste des Van-Khoff-on-the-Beach-Hotels neben dem Malibu Club es schaffen, die Lichter genau so zu schalten, dass ein Geschlechtsteil mit Flüssigkeit entsteht, ist interessant. * „Van Khoff“ spricht man im Englischen zusammen so ähnlich aus wie „wank off“, was onanieren heißt. * Den Namen des Hyman Memorial Stadium spricht man im Englischen so ähnlich aus wie das Wort „hymen“ (ein anderes Wort für das Jungfernhäutchen). * Die Sahne mit den Kirschen auf dem Dach des Mr. Whoopee hat Ähnlichkeit mit Frauenbrüsten. * Eine Käsemarke aus Vice City Stories heißt Köck, eine Ableitung vom englischen Wort „cock“, das auf Deutsch Penis bedeutet. Grand Theft Auto IV miniatur|„CHER KOV“ * Auf dem Dach eines Gebäudes in Dukes gibt es die 3D-Aufschrift „СHEЯ KOV“, wobei zwischen dem R und dem K die Buchstaben E und N vom Dach gefallen sind. Man spricht die beiden Wörter wie die englischen Wörter „jerk off“ aus. „jerk off“ ist derb für „sich einen runterholen“. Zuvor war das Gebäude wahrscheinlich die Lagerhalle für Cherenkov Vodka. * Die Internet-Cafés haben den Namen „tw@“, was wie „twat“ ausgesprochen wird, was Vulva bedeutet. * Das Logo der Bowling-Bahn auf Firefly Island ist ein einzelner Pin, flankiert von zwei Bowling-Kugeln, was stark an männliche Genitalien erinnert. * Es gibt das Schnellrestaurant 69th Street Diner, womit die eine Sexualstellung „69“ beschrieben wird. * Die Werbungen für die Biermarke „Pißwasser“ zeigen Frauen in anstößigen Posen. * Das Raumschiff der Republican Space Rangers hat Ähnlichkeit mit einem Penis. * In Hove Beach steht ein Gebäude mit der Aufschrift „Hot Coffee Shop“, eine Anspielung auf den Hot-Coffee-Mod für Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. * Der Name eines vor Port Tudor liegenden Schiffs, die Wet Dream, spielt auf den männlichen Samenerguss an. * Die Statue Le Knobeliske im Middle Park hat starke Ähnlichkeit mit dem männlichen Genital. * Die Hotdog-Verkäufer geben sehr zweideutige Sprüche von sich, zum Beispiel: „How want to eat my Wiener?“ * Die Verkäufer von Nüssen spielen auch auf sexuelle Inhalte an: „Open your mouth for a hot nut!“ * STD: Sentinel Tuning Division hat die gleiche Abkürzung wie Sexually Transmitted Disease (Geschlechtskrankheit). * Einige Lieferwagen tragen die deutsche Aufschrift „Gruppe Sechs“, eine Anspielung auf Gruppensex. * In Dukes beim National Union of Contemporary Arts findet man im Hof eine Skulptur, die wie ein Penis mit Hoden aussieht. Grand Theft Auto V miniatur|Ace Liqour * Das Spirituosengeschäft „Liquor Ace“ ist eine Anspielung auf den Spruch „Lick her ass!“ * Es befindet sich eine Sexpuppe in Floyd Heberts Apartment. * Die Los Santos City Hall ist dem männlichen Geschlechtsteil nachempfunden. *Die Stockades tragen die deutsche Aufschrift „Gruppe Sechs“, eine Anspielung auf Gruppensex. Kategorie:Anspielungen